Nothing Like An Anonymous Association
by kurama21
Summary: Crackship Alert. This story follows a group of men, who'd never meet otherwise, through dark forest w/ just their group members as companions. AA Members forced to team up for the sake of escape. But did this group go a little TOO far w/ 'teaming up?


Title:_ Nothing Like An Anonymous Association_

Rating: M for mature

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, D. Gray-man, Final Fantasy 7, Inuyasha, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime/manga character that might appear in this story. Although I do wish I did ^^

A/N: I wasn't allowed to pick more than 2 crossover categories so I just picked the two that had the most characters taken from. The same goes for the character choice. I just picked the two that came up first. The disclaimer is right. And for now, I'll let you guess who I'll be pairing in the next chapters, unless ya review and ask for it otherwise. ^^ Yes I knw, I'm a evil little bitch. This is just the introduction to the story so hold your horses until I show the _real _stars of the show in the next chapter. When you see anything in italics, it's either a sound effect, thought in someone's head or an emphasis on a word. Don't worry, you be able to figure it yeah and you're going to have to roll with me on the pairings. I understand that not EVERYONE is a sex maniac wanting to fuck whatever walks on two legs. I understand that. But for the sake of the story those characters of the stoic variety will be tweeked with, but not so much that's OOC, Kk? .....Anyway ., on to the story.

Chapter 1~~~SHM Anonymous

"_Buff, Buff_...Is this thing on?...._Buff. _Hello?....._Buff._ Ah! There it goes..." The entire room fell quiet as the lights dimmed and a spotlight targeted the person on stage. Tall, flowing long sliver hair and boobs the size of melons covered in a far too short shirt and skirt. She smiled appreciatively.

"Hello and welcome, to this month's meeting of the Silver Haired Men Association, otherwise known as SHM Anonymous. Today's activity of the night will be known as 'Getting To Know Other People Better'." Moans and grunts of disapproval followed like a chain letter throughout the room. She scanned the audience full of white and sliver haired men and sighed in defeat to find the culprits that started the bitching. The committee member on stage added ten more volts to her smile; an edge of sarcasm in her voice as she continued.

"Since this club is an accumulation of outcasts, weirdos, menacing bad guys, loners, psychopaths, utterly disgusting perverts, misunderstood main characters, short tempered siblings, too smart for your own gooders, unconscious badasses and just plain freaks, we, the committee, have arranged a task that best suits all these attributes. You have all joined this Association out of your own curiosity and not once have we had a member drop out or stop coming to our meetings. If you keep coming then we must be doing _something_ right." She titled her head to the side and giggled happily as almost everyone in the audience slumped down a little in their chairs—minus the badasses and menacing bad guys of course. Her smile turned into a grin at the sight.

_'At least I know I hit a weak spot...'_

"So, now to explain to you rules of this task for tonight, I shall pick 5 of you to come up here with me and read the rules off to your friends." Five additional spotlights from around the room immediately turned on and landed on the lucky chosen. Little to no resistance, they walked on stage and stood behind already placed microphones.

The first of them was a small, pale boy, in all white pajamas with unruly hair, tired eyes and a palm sized doll in his hand with the word KIRA on it's abdomen. He was slightly surprised he didn't need to move the microphone down to his height and nodded to the committee member in appreciation. Standing next to him was a man of towering height, tanned skin, black sunglasses, yellow jacket with black slacks and somewhat spiky hair. Next to him was a man with shoulder length, straight hair that spiked at the top, alluringly sharp golden eyes and wearing nothing but a black cloak.

To his right was a teenage looking male with spiky hair also, two gun holsters on his sides connected via chain, a permanent scowl on his face with bloodshot eyes, wearing a fancy black jacket adorned with fur at the collar and wrists and a pair of baggy, torn red jeans. The slowest of the five to stand on the stage had gorgeously long hair that cupped a tight ass in clad, black jeans, an expensive black coat with fur around the hood, piercing golden brown eyes and a long sword slung across his back.

"Now would the chosen please address your names while I hand out the rules for you to read." She moved languidly towards the group of men, catching a few eyes before kneeling down and handing the small boy a couple of index cards and then moving on as she smiled for him to speak.

"....What should I say?"

"Hello my name is..? What I do is...?" She responded as she moved over to the teenager and handed two flashcards and then gave one card to the last of man.

"Hello my name is Near and I'm the leader of the SPK Task Force." The boy announced with a wave and then looked to his right expectantly.

"....." The man seemed troubled about voicing his name but sighed reluctantly before saying, "I'm Scar and I kill State Alchemists," and looked to his right for the next man to speak.

"Hello, my name is Xemnas and I'm the leader of the Organization XIII." Xemnas crossed his arms with a completely dejected look on his face as he stared at the flashcards given to him. The room was silent and everyone realized that the teenager standing next to him was refusing to say anything about himself.

The committee woman smiled. "This gentleman right here is Haine and he does charity work, despite his aloof demeanor." Haine scoffed, turning his head and folding his arms in frustration, trying to glare down anyone who thought he was harmless.

"The name's Squalo and I'm in the Varia, an elite assassin team within the Vongola Mafia." After a long pause, a couple of people clapped, others were far too unsure to do anything _but_ clap and the others didn't even bother to give a damn to lift their hands.

"Well isn't that nice." The committee woman chimed, clapping her hands softly and signaling Near to read from his flashcard. He looked down, examining the words before looking back up and speaking to the audience.

"It says, Rules and Regulations for tonight's trial. First things first, please look underneath your chairs. There you'll find a taped flashcard with a letter on it. If you look to your left and right you'll see posters with letters on them as well." Almost everyone in the entire audience and the males on stage looked in unconscious unison at the walls.

Posters with letters like 'A' and 'B' were plaster on the walls, enough space between them so that no one mistook a poster for another. Those who just merely glanced at the walls without moving their heads were the first to notice the letters were from the Latin-derived alphabet. Clever, some of them thought as Near continued.

"Once the chosen are finished with giving you the rules you may get up and stand over by the letter given on your flashcard. Chosen, your letters are on the back of your cards." The five on stage idly turned their cards around and surprisingly enough, Near's statement was right; there was a letter on the back.

The sound of chairs and clothes rustling immediately filled the room as the audience bent over to detach their cards from their seats. Mumbles of 'what card did you get?' and 'hey, we're in the same team', filtered through the crowd. Many of the members lacked a flashcard, probably too full of themselves to look like they were following others and would get the flashcard at their own paces; typical.

"You've probably noticed that throughout the room, you and other members share the same letter. That is because you will all be placed in groups of 10. Once the chosen are finished talking you will meet with your designated group members by the poster letter assigned by your flashcard. Once you and your team are assembled, a committee member will transport you all into a part of the forest that surrounds this building on the island. Your job is, with the help of your teammates, to find your way back to this building." Near flipped the flashcard in his hand to the back of the pile and noticed that he was at the beginning. He looked up towards Scar who scowled silently at his flashcard before opening his mouth, speaking in a low gruff voice.

"Rule number one. You may not, under any circumstances, come back alone. This is a group effort and if you show up by yourself a committee member will deal with you quickly before sending you back to your group to try again. Remember, this a group activity, the point of tonight's meeting is to get you to be more people friendly, not more of an outcast."

"....Flashcards....Members of this association your rule number two....is most bothersome....It says that no one from your group must come back harmed.....You may not fight with your teammates physically or else one of the committee members will deal with you promptly.....reasonable.....and you'll be sent home with much more serious injures than the ones you'd inflict on the harmed member......This is irrelevant......I can not feel—sorrow. No matter what misery befalls you...no matter what you think, feel, or how you exist....it will never be relevant...." Xemnas paused for the longest time before looking back up at the audience with his dejected expression; Haine and the others stared at him like Xemnas was psychotic. Their assumptions were pretty close to the mark.

"....Aside from the odd man beside me....your rule number three. You and your group may take as long as you wish to get back to this building. There is no time limit to how long you stay outside in the forest getting to know you're teammates better......Sounds fucking annoying if you ask me." Haine folded his arms across his chest, avoiding the glare from the committee woman. If she wanted him to read off of some bullshit rule card, he was going to read it the way he fucking damn well felt like.

"Rule number four. There is however a time limit to how long you're _not_ in the forest. We the committee know that all of our members are _unique_....that's a nice way to say it." Squalo twitched in his stance and looked up to see the woman from before, glaring at him as well, with a bright smile on her face. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Alright, alright. I'll read it word for word. So the committee knows about the members that have certain...._abilities_. If you are one of those members, please don't be disappointed, but all groups are restrained to staying outside of this building for at least 30 minutes. You are not allowed to enter this building until your specific group has stayed outside for 30 minutes. If you try to break in, the barrier around this building will force you into a deeper part of the forest and you'll have to find your way back....well that's harsh."

"Rule number five. You must have learned at least one thing about someone in your group. When you come back with your group, before you leave to go home, you and your group will be greeted by a committee member. That committee member will scan your thoughts to see if you learned anything....Now that can't be hard...." Scar discarded his flashcards over his shoulder and moved to step off stage but froze in mid-step. He glared at the committee woman who simply smiled and nodded for the others to finish.

"....I see.....If you think you won't learn anything about anyone, do not worry, you will.....Not that it would matter....there is no one here that can grasp this being called Xemnas.....Hmph....It says the committee members spent quite some time working on ideas for this trial....I highly doubt that....pathetic human with weak hearts can not do anything other than give their hearts away for the sake of opening Kingdom Hearts...if by some chance you are not sacrificed for Kingdom Hearts....you'll learn something, one way or another." Everyone looked at Xemnas again as if he had three heads.

"Are you psychotic of something? Or are the things you spout just nonsense?" Haine stared at Xemnas who merely brushed his questions off as not important and the young teen sighed in aggravation. "....Right, psychotic.....That's it for the fucking rules. Go stand the fuck over at your appointed letter and meet with your fucking team."

"Follow these fucking rules accordingly and have fun......" Squalo stared at his last flashcard for the longest time before what he said registered. His eye twitched and he growled lowly in his throat. "Have fun? What a load of—"

"Alright! Well wasn't that nice?" The committee woman piped up, interrupting Squalo and smiling with some kind of dark aura surrounding her. The gifted members could tell she was angry, Squalo and Haine were in for _warm_ committee member visit.

"You all may now meet up with your appointed group members and once everyone is present, the trial will begin. If you'd like you may also take something from our buffet table. You and group might be out in the grounds longer than most, depending on where you're transported. To be forewarned is forearmed."

She smiled happily and the hall was immediately filled with the sound of chair's and feet shuffling against the tiled floor. It became loud as the members started conversations with each other. Old friends meeting up and talking of their adventures before filing onto lines for food. The introverts went immediately to their respected letter and waited for their group to appear. Of course; they were the ones who wanted to get this over with the quickest.


End file.
